The Brides of Dracula
by Skarleth
Summary: Freedom is a gift that Helene does not have, imprisoned by vampires her whole life and forced to marry a vampire lord, she has to discover her own destiny and gain her liberty along the way. However she had not thought that love would come into it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

For those of you who don't believe in vampires then think again. This is little knowledge of them in the human world they are long since forgotten but they are not lost. In the depth of you worst nightmares something stirs, outside the reality that you have grown accustomed to but never the less very real and deadly. It won't be long before vampires crawl out of the woodwork, monster awake from under the bed and the closet door between them you and them will be shattered and will never close again. Domination is the fate of humanity but how that will come about has not yet been foreseen.

Vampires are the alpha predator; the elite among centuries of inhuman evolution are the most powerful in this realm of fiends. People think of vampires as a myth, a story to scare children, with no truth or evidence. Have you ever wondered why there is no evidence? Dracula is a legend, staked, but his name lives on. Vampire's still follow in his stead, lead onwards by his example bloody glory. Van Helsing is in his grave and the bloodline of this great family, the Counts of Dracula has gradually increased.

**Chapter 1**

The ship was riding over the stormy sea as if some cursed madman captained it. It would not be long before the lashing wind and waves took their toll. A watery graved was in store for the company aboard. Strange, that how below this ripping wild surface a peaceful grave would form surrounded by the watery surge and swell. Towering about the sea mist stood an impenetrable fortress. The hale slated down on this solid grey rock as if it were rose petals. Though the wind howled around it the top of the spiralling tower stood far above the cry of the gale.

From the highest window of the tallest tower a figure was watching the ship in its desperate struggle to cling onto the rope of life. Hélène sighed in despair as the ship was slowly ripped apart and sank to the black depths. No ship, try as it might could ever reach the isles for they were protected. Not hidden from view but completely unreachable to those who where not welcome. This was not the first ship to be smashed on the rocks of Lilith. She turned away from the window, her face was as unreadable as the pane of glass it had faced seconds ago. This window was her only view of the outside world, like Rapunzal in her tower she waited to be rescued. "I have to get out of here," she murmured her thoughts turning to the far off places she wished to see, place names and descriptions that had been whispered and bandied round the school like gold. That she had collected throughout the long years of watching and waiting.

In the midst of these thoughts the bell rang shrilly breaking the silence in the tower. Light poured from the window as day began to break over the tops of the waves; which had calmed in to a spiritless whisper. Lifted from her thoughts Hélène scrambled out of the window seat and practically tumbled through the door to begin her descent down the long flight of stairs. The banister gleamed enticingly but it was too dangerous to risk sliding down it again. She could not afford any more reprimands this week.

She hurried into the bustling dining hall still thinking of the fate of the sailors. The hall that lay before her was not so much a dining hall as a cavern. A meaty aroma rose from one side of the room, which Hélène sniffed with delight. However there was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she glanced as the faces of the people within. There was one thing wrong in this vast cavern, one rather unusual detail. All of the inhabitants were girls, and all were devastatingly beautiful. Not just pretty, breathtakingly stunning all in different ways, but all had an unearthly gleam to their eyes. However no one knew this was odd, apart from Hélène. She knew what it was like on the outside beyond the sea. The last escapade had proved it. Coming back now after such an enlightening exploit took her breath away. In Athens the girls and women were dull, plain, ordinary (what you could normal), but these girls she thought were the sort to die for. Hair of all colours, glossily shining in the candlelight, eyes sparkled and all were tall and healthy. It was anything but normal and very disconcerting. Hélène stood in the entrance for a few seconds but it was long enough to be noted and she noticed with a shiver that Madame's eye had fallen on her for a moment too long to be safe. Hélène moved gracefully to the line to receiver her rations. After being scrutinized by the cook she carried her tray to the periphery of the rows of tables to eat and too observe. Although Hélène pretended not to notice, it was her that was truly being observed by all the students, the many eyes upon her made her knees quake she did not realise it but she surpassed them in beauty and in this world that was something to stare at. She could here them whispering her name like leaves being rustled by a breeze. Not that any of the other girls knew what that sounded like, only Hélène had ever seen trees.

Hélène Romarin had been at the Academy ever since she could remember - a continual nightmare of rules, regulations and Viewings. Her first and earliest memory was of a dark haired, sinister man looking at her eyes and teeth with a cold precision. Looking back she could still feel the tingle of his steely hands on her jaw. Not a pleasant memory for a five year old. None of the other girls could remember much other than their life at the Academy and no one knew anything of the man that so frequently haunted Hélène's dreams. Distracted from her musings, Hélène lifted her head to the crisp but sonorous voice of Madame. "As all of you know, all but one of course" as she said this her gaze fell on Hélène and her eyes glinted in the candlelight. "The date has been set for another Viewing, this one will be different from the others for He is coming." An involuntary gasp arose from her attentive yet vapid audience. She had the room's complete attention even Hélène was interested by this new development. "Girls this could be the most important day of your life so substantial preparations need to be made, see you tutors if you are unsure. If there is any riotous behaviour in the next few days there will be consequences." Backs straightened and the audience hushed immediately and retained their composure as if the devil himself was this very moment studying them. Hélène kept her face down, not wanting to show any feelings to mob. Madame turned as though to sit down, but as an after though turned again "I would like to see Hélène in my apartment after tutorials". A murmur resumed among the girls, all of them glancing her way. Hélène went red with embarrassment, she could brave any storm or even Madame but this group of unforgiving girls still terrified her, even now.

Hélène had only ever had one friend and that had not lasted long. She missed the comforting companionship given by a friend, the reassurance and backing, Myrtle had given her that, a kindred spirit they did everything together. However after their third escape they were separated and she had never seen Myrtle again. Those few months with her had been magical, secretly swimming in the sea and escaping to the mainland. As the deadline drew nearer Hélène's attempts to get out became more and more hopeless her thoughts often turned to Myrtle. Her quick laughter and disdain for the other girls would have been very welcome in the past lonely months.

After another solitary rambling over the castle gate Hélène came to a stop outside the gothic arched doorway. She did not have tutorial, deemed too precious or too dangerous to mix so intimately with the other girls. Hélène had the distinct impression that it was the latter reason (well she hoped it was). With dread, weighing down her feet and almost rooting her to the floor she made the monumental step into the interior rooms of Madame's apartment. She was sitting behind a heavy oak desk nonchalantly penning a letter, the room seemed to fit Madame exactly, sharp and harsh, like her features, with nothing remotely welcoming. Hélène stood at the very edge, right by the door, waiting for a signal to enter the room fully. Then finally Madame looked up, Hélène had a strange feeling in her stomach, as Madame's gaze, as always, seemed to go straight through her. She put down her pen "I think you know what I asked you here for", the silence that followed this was crushing, even her heartbeat was deafening. "No, not really" replied Hélène trying to seem as defiant as possible. "I imagine you have some romantic notion of another runaway, don't try to hide it" she was so sceptical of months of planning and effort that Hélène fought to control her emotions flushing her face scarlet. "Is He coming?" she asked cautiously, daring to look directly at Madame. "Yes, or his father, it makes no difference to you. Make sure you are prepared to depart when they arrive. Unless something truly terrible occurs you will leave us and go with Him." Hélène felt the tears well up in her eyes and turned to leave the room with a new plan and resolution to leave. Her fate was not yet sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The sea was calm again and the waves peacefully lapped the shore. Hélène was still watching out of her window for a sign of the ship and for its imminent arrival. It would soon be time to leave, and this time there was no way she would be dragged back. It was so unfair she thought, the other girls didn't realise what they were going into, a loveless marriage was the least of it. Circee bustled about her; everything had to be perfect; a new dress had been made. Even Hélène would admit it was a beautiful dress. A turquoise the exact colour of the sea outside to match her eyes. Her long blonde hair was to be left loose and flowing. She hated the attention, she felt as though she was going to her grave rather than a wedding, however Hélène knew that this could be very true. The plan was full proof nothing, not even hell itself could stop her. Her spare clothes were underneath the bed and down, in the little cove, hidden from view was a small raft. The product of several months hard labour, first her and Myrtle then just her. If she could appear at the Viewing the slip away on some pretext then she might delay the search for a couple of hours at the most. Hélène stretched out on her bed dreaming of Madame's face when she thwarted her one last time.

The dress looked even more beautiful on, the material clung in all the right places and accentuated the contours of her body. The shoes however were contraptions of torture. "High heeled shoes were designed to make it harder for women to runaway" muttered Hélène as she squeezed her feet into the pair. When Circee had finished fussing and had left it was a different story. Disgusted Hélène ripped of the shoes and flung them into the darkest corner of her closet. The dress was long enough to go bare foot, no one would see and if the worst happened would make it all the easier to run.

"Just breathe, breath" her heartbeat was so fast Hélène thought she would faint. He knees were quaking and her stomach felt as though it was her mouth as she began her descent down the staircase. "Head up, look at no one, hand on the rail, back straight" she keep on recited all of the instruction from her previous teachers in her head. In the hope that she would somehow remember all the etiquette needed for this sort of formal Viewing. Lilith was a solitary island, undiscovered to the human world. It was the perfect spot for the Academy. A place was needed, outside human influence to raise these girls for a special singular purpose. The Viewings usually occurred twice a year, bring more girls and taking some away. There were usually at least 50 girls in the Academy at any one time. The Viewings were when the Elders came to select the future brides of the generation to come. Brides were selected for their entirely for their looks, which did not encourage Hélène; at eighteen any girl could be taken. Hélène had turned eighteen three months ago. Her time was up.

Eyes glanced up, unable to meet her gaze yet fixated by Hélène as if in a trance. She finally ended up on the marbled floor of the pavilion. Hélène gave a little inaudible gasp as her feet touched the cool marble. This was her first Viewing. She had been hidden; shut away in her tower whenever one was held for fear that someone would attempt to take her away. The crowd surrounding her was the elite, the most powerful and the richest, but it was easy to see whom they gravitated round. Hélène could only see the back of his head. Dark black hair curled at the back of his neck. His coat was cut well in a style unfamiliar to her and he wore a long sword at this side, the blade had a faint trace of blood and it looked well used. He cut a powerful figure and even before seeing his face Hélène was thankful that she had left the afflicting shoes in her room. She tried to move gracefully, if a little nervously towards the far corner of the room where fewer people would notice her, and from where she could observe them from a safer distance. It was a good plan to begin with. As soon as Hélène stepped further into the room more people took notice of her, for truly she was something unusual, even in this room of splendour.

The whirls of dresses and quick stepped shoes made it impossible to get any distance from the entrance without attracting more attention. Hélène tried with no avail to reach the sanctuary of the corner but failing this reached the cold stone of the wall. Feeling safer she began to look at the party with more interest. The Viewing was far different from what she had been led to believe, it was more like a ball. The men were smartly dressed, though none as smartly as the mystery man who had not yet turned his head.

The men were different from the men she had seen in Athens, there was quality about them, something in their eyes that frightened her.

Hélène's heart quaked and sank as it was going to be harder than she had thought to get out of this. She turned to see the other side of the hall, looking and feeling rather melancholy. She gave a startled gasp as the mystifying gentleman was stood next to her. "I didn't expect to find you skulking around" he said smoothly, implying that she had done something wrong. He was tall, very tall, the top of Hélène head was just level with this chin and she herself was definitely not short.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, sir" Hélène bordered on insolence, indignant that this man should be so critical when she had never even met him before. Then it dawned on her that this was not a man to be trifled with. She looked up at his face and was shocked to very the bone by what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 

It was the same gentleman that had haunted her dreams as a child. The very same, and he had not changed at all. The sharp line of his jaw gave his face a harsh mocking look. He had strong features, power and confidence seemed to radiate out of him but behind his eyes there was a wild brutal look. It made him look savage. A beast tamed and put into a man's clothing. He was stunning but a little too beautiful to look at; he didn't seem to belong in this world. However he wasn't young, his skin was weathered and there was a wise light behind his eyes. His hand touched her cheek, comparing the white of it, to the damask rose of her cheek. He skimmed his had down through her cascading golden curls to the clinch of her waist lingering on her neck, and then the tanned small of her back. "You'll do, just fine" his smile was a little to constant to be anything but fake. Hélène snapped out of her trance with his hand still round her waist. "Who are you?" She asked, this fateful question had been on the tip of her tongue for years, ever since she could remember. He tilted his head to look down more closely at her. Facing her question stare he blinked surprised, as though it had never happened before. "You really don't know? I did wonder." He looked slightly bemused at her distress. "Come girl, what do you know?"

"Well," Hélène looked at the floor, not wishing to face his hawked eyes and what she had been wishing into fantasy for the last fifteen years.

"Well nothing, I know that I have been prepared for a special honour, perhaps marriage?" Hélène honestly did not know, all the information she had on her purpose came from the lips of girls anxious to keep a secret from her.

"I am Duco Dracula, the Count of Dracula, the legends are true." He said this with majesty and fearful as it sounded Hélène believed him. "And you, you girl are coming home with me.

Hélène moved to leave him, thinking it better to escape those alarming eyes. Before she knew it his hand was round her wrist. His grip pinned her against him, he was strong, she grimaced but who was she, the great escaper, the chosen one to be perturbed by one man and a little, but tight grasp on her wrist. "Let me go." Disdain dripped from her voice, "Unhand me, sir you have no right to treat me like this". He still had not moved, his eyes boring holes in her. "Blast it girl, do you realise what this means?" He seemed half amused, have angry, on the verge of bursting into laughter or flying of the handle. The great guffaws of a throaty laughter burst out of him, scandalised and worried, she thought for a second. Hélène moved quickly and slammed her arm, and therefore his hand sharply against the wall, it wasn't hard but the shock was enough to loosen his hold. Forgetting appearances she ran and scrambled up to her room with the tingle of his hand still on her, leaving shocked faces behind her.

Hélène stood for a second quickly planning her next move, there was nothing for it now, she would have to get out and quickly, she could not go with him. Thinking briefly of the consequences of this final lasting escape she reached under her bed. Thinking fast she pulled on the clothes she had hidden. Hélène had thought ahead and did not want to be recognised now or when she was on the raft. So was wearing boy's pants tied in at the waist and a dangling shirt, all far too big? The only thing left that could get her recognised was her hair. Hélène hated her hair, people stared at it and it got in the way. People stared for a reason; her hair was a luxurious sunshine gold that fell in perfect waves midway down her back. She had to hide it somehow, she reached for the scissors but then put them back, carefully she twisted it tightly back and tied it. She curled it up in her cap resolving never to take it off. Ready she locked her door and began the hard climb out of her window down the tallest tower of the isle. However this was not her first time and soon she had landed in the hidden cove below where her raft stood. She had enough food and water for a week, hopefully that would be enough.

The wind smoothed the furrows on her brow and Hélène finally felt free, to leave the Academy behind and start a new life, she should have known it would not be this easy. In the distance a shadowy land shape was very slowly emerging. Hélène had never known life without the Academy there in the background. With the wind on her face it was easy to look back on the nightmare of the last fifteen years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The first thing Hélène remembered was the man, now she knew his name. Count Dracula, if he was related to the actual Dracula then he could be hundreds of years old, perhaps.

Hélène supposed herself to have lived in France from what she could remember; her parents had been but poor farmers. Foolishly they had moved from Paris to the south in the hopes of new and fertile land, which had turned out to be worthless. They died, leaving Hélène on her own. The orphanage took her on, the conditions were appalling, when the orphanage inevitably closed down the children there including Hélène were sold like the furniture. Human souls were a valuable asset and worth their weight in gold. The auction was a vague memory of degradation with the figure of Count Dracula as a spectre in the distance. Then the journey across the sea, it took about four days but it felt like longer. The sailors wouldn't stop staring at her. Hélène dreaded to think what had happened to those sailors, strange as they first appeared. No one was allowed to leave the isle unless they were being taken by force. From the day of her arrival she had been treated as special, as different, but to Hélène it felt they she was a disease, avoided and scorned by all who came into contact with her.

The raft started to bob a little more in the water, as the sea got choppier, Hélène knew that in a few more knots she would be out of the bay and out of the Academies influence. Clouds circled above her and soon she felt the pitter patter of rain on her face. It did not take long for it to blow into a gale. Clinging desperately to the raft Hélène wondered whether or not this was coincidence, when she set of it had been a fine day, what could have happened to result in such a sudden transformation of the weather. She could no longer see the shadow of the land in the distance and could feel herself steadily being pushed off course. She did not know what powers the Count might have but the uncertainty was worrying her. Clinging valiantly to the sides of her raft Hélène was still in danger of being tipped off into the raging sea. By luck more than anything else she was able to stay on top of it.

The storm was beginning to blow itself out and slowly the howling wind became a dull murmur. Hélène was tired and panting she lay on the raft thanking the heavens that she had been spared from this wild almost deadly encounter with nature. When Hélène finally looked up she saw on the horizon a ship, and not just any ship. Rigged out with a black flag, even from a distance she could see the rows of cannons. Pirates. Unscrupulous merchants they patrolled the seas looking for ships to prey on. The ship had seen her and was sailing closer. Hélène quickly gathered her thoughts; she was dressed like a boy, so why couldn't she just pretend to be one. Joining a pirate ship didn't seem too bad; it was better than the academy. Decided she stood up and motioned to the ship, it was headed directly for her. The raft bobbed up and down along the ship and head loomed over the top of the main deck. A rope came down and with a tall man in a huge brimmed hat with dangling feathers and intricate designs. Most of his face was shadowed when his feet touched the raft Hélène quietly fainted away. Or at least she pretended to, being far too sensible to actually faint in the face of danger.

The man lifted his hat of his sun-tanned face and shifted it further back onto to his dirty blonde hair. Without pausing her slipped his hands beneath her and effortless lifted her into his arms. Seamlessly he shifted her over his shoulders and climbed up the rope back into the ship, leaving the raft to float into the distant horizon.

When Hélène opened her eyes she was staring at the sky and the fluttering sail of the ship. The faces around her were of concern; they did not look like they wanted to kill her, which was a relief. The most prominent face of those around her was that of the man who had rescued her, who she presumed to be the captain from the hat her wore. He didn't trust her; she could see that from his eyes, she was going to have to spin a really good tale about where she came from. She didn't' look old enough to be a full sailor, but she could be a cabin boy, couldn't she? She pretended to wake slowly, trying to glimpse the captain without being seen, they were all looking at her, but somehow they looked convinced. She pretended to fall back and cough, "where am I, who are you, err" She said, gruffly whilst coughing to disguise her less than manly voice.

"I need a cabin boy," said one of them, breaking the uneasy silence,

"I want a new cooks boy, the other one ran off at the last stop", gradually more and more of the pirates made demands for Hélène, lastly the man who she took to be the captain said "put him in the hold with the others, we will deal with them all when we make berth in a few days." His orders were obeyed not without some grumbling. Hélène was flung into the hold with the other prisoners, who had been taken from the last ship the pirates had set their sights on. They were all men; one appeared to be a governor for he wore a finely powdered wig. The only one who was remotely friendly was a first mate, named Samuel, and he talked non-stop for most of the journey. Hélène only had to nod occasionally or make some sign of agreement to continue the conversation, which was all very well as it left her, as she wanted to be, alone with her thoughts, trying to think of a reasonable story for her whereabouts and what would happen if they found her out.

After a few days of meagre food and very bad sanitary conditions Hélène was longing just to see daylight again. At the end of the fourth day the hold was opened and light streamed in, making the prisoners cover their eyes. For after dark days the light was blinding. The prisoners were hauled up onto the deck, which Hélène noticed had very recently been scrubbed. They were put into a line, Hélène at the end, the pirates were eying them with curiosity all of them wondering who would stay and who would go. The pirates knew what to expect and it did not bode well.

The wigged man was belligerent, and berated the captain for the horrendous conditions for full on a good ten minutes. Rather than looking shocked the pirates where sniggering amongst themselves, they were familiar with what would happen next. "Right lads, you know what to do with this one" the supercilious gentleman found himself being slowly edged towards the side of the ship, from which a plank was extended across the water, rather than plain sea, there was however a stretch of land not too far off. The offensive gentleman was to be marooned, which was almost certain death, death of a most painful kind. After his example of the man shrieking and being pushed, none to gently off the plank. One by one the rest of the prisoners consented to remain as pirates, it wasn't much of a choice. Of course Hélène remained, she didn't exactly have anywhere else to go.

"You, I want to see you in my cabin" the order was directed from the captain in Hélène's general direction, so she presumed he meant her.

Slowly she made her way across the deck to the cabin at the far end. Before she got through the door the captain grabbed her arm tightly and led her in.

"What are you…" she began to protest but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut it, I know what you are, and if you think you can hid it for long you're mistaken. He pulled off the cap that covered her shining locks. Now you have some explaining to do and I want it fast." He sat her down on a chair and sat opposite her. Composedly she began, but his intense blue eyes startled her and she stared shamefaced at the floor. Beginning to pity her, the captain said, "Firstly what's your name? I am Leo Maris; Captain"

"I am Hélène Romarin, I come from the Isles of Lilith. I just escaped, in the nick of time, the day before they came to take me away."

Captain Maris's interest was aroused "who came, why, where is this Isle, I have never heard of it?"

"I don't think I can answer your questions. They would kill you if they found out" She blushed and hung her head, being so valued by monsters was shameful to her. Tears began to trickle down her face. She had not cried for years. The captain touched her wet faces with his hand and gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at him directly in the eye. "I can protect you, but you have to tell me all of it."

"Ok", she took a deep breath and began from the very start of her story. "Have you ever heard of vampires?" He nodded and began to speak but she hushed him "they aren't a myth. Dracula was the first in a long line of vampires and the number is gradually increasing. My escape is the worst thing that could possibly happen, I am meant for some special purpose, though I do not know what, they will hunt me down like dog. You should let me off on land, if you get caught up in this they will kill you." She finished her piece and sat back on her chair, and waited for a reaction. "They won't catch this ship." Hélène started to protest but he silenced her. "You can't sleep in the mess with the men, you will have to sleep on the floor in here." Then he just left her alone in the cabin pondering her fate.

The next few weeks flew by in a daze, by day Hélène worked with the crew and the sailed halfway across the Mediterranean. But by night she talked into the early hours with Leo. They talked about everything, where they wanted to go, what the wanted to do. That night they were sitting side-by-side discussing whether or not to go to the New World, America, Hélène was tired and she leant her head against his muscular shoulder. His presence alone was comforting and the shadows of her past had not disappeared completely. Slowly she fell asleep still leaning against him. She had never loved before, not having much of an opportunity, Leo was her protector, and for once in her life she felt safe.

The next day carried on much as before but that night was entirely different. As normal they sat drinking hot rum before settling to sleep, the ship was quiet and no one was about. When they had exhausted the topic of the conversation, they fell into silence. Looking into his eyes Hélène leaned forward into him and his lips lightly brushed hers. He cupped her face with his hands stared soulfully into her eyes. Hélène kissed him again and reached out to finger his hair but her hand touched nothing, Leo got up abruptly and stalked out of the cabin. Weirdly cast down Hélène lay on her side, not wanting to go out after him, afraid of herself and what she would do. The morning after there was still no sign of him. So dressing herself in clean clothes she ventured onto the deck to look for him. He was standing at the prow of the ship, gazing at the horizon. She crept up to his side and he could feel her presence but did not want to put himself on the line again. Hélène stood beside him and placed her hand on top of his where it lay on the rail. The sea breeze twisted her hair and whirled it round her, spraying drops of salty water on her face. "They are coming, I can feel it." She said hesitantly, Leo wrapped his arms around her, as though to protect her from the cruel world around them and from her past. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Someone is following us." Leo pointed out a speck on the horizon "I have something for you" he drew the sword from his side and unfastened the belt that held it there. "You will need this eventually, if will give you some protection."

"I'm not a heroine, you know" she said "I'm not brave or strong or smart and I don't think I can escape them. Does it have to be this way, are you sure it's them, I mean it could just be a merchant ship?" She said desperately hoping that her would agree with her. "No" he replied, "It could only be them, we are too far off land for any normal trading course to lead a vessel trading or travelling on these seas". The blot on the horizon was getting bigger rapidly, they were sailing as if the dogs of hell were after them. "Can we outrun them?" Hélène asked.

"No, they are moving to fast, we have no where to go or to hid, we will have to fight." There was a steely look in his eye, bracing himself for anything. He had heard the horrors of the vampires before Hélène had arrived, and there was no way that he and the crew could defeat one, let alone a ship full of them. "The only chance you have is to bargain with me." Said Hélène desperately she could not bear the thought of losing him. "Get below, deck, you will be safe their, don't let them see you. We may get out of this yet." He was gone like a shadow to rally the crew out of their slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Dark had begun to fall by the time the ship was in range. In the hold, Hélène could hear the ship about readying for action, the guns were being run out and weapons were being sharpened. She did not know how close the enemy was, but according to the frantic sounds above her, she guessed it to be close. Then it came, the was a dull thumping sound of wood on wood and the clash that sounded like thunder, the cannons went off in a deafening roar. Hélène couldn't bear hiding from a fight, which was hers by rights. If people were dying for her, she felt she had to do her part. With this new resolution she advanced upwards until she reached the doors of the upper deck, only to find them locked with a note jammed between the doors. It read, "Keep away, and don't get seen." Tears brimmed in her eyes but she desisted. Deciding instead to climb out of the window. There was a small ledge, which Hélène thought she could climb on to get to the main deck. She flung open the window, and without looking down began to scale the ship. It wasn't more than a couple of metres, and easy distance. She crouched in the corner, so far unseen by any of the people fighting on the ship.

The battle was not going well. The enemy were far to strong, but seemingly few. There were only eight maybe nine vampires on the ship. They were easily distinguishable by their height, and colouring, they had none of the suntanned darkness of the pirates. As the light grew dimmer Hélène realised she had to do something. The pirates were fighting valiantly but losing. She could see Leo being forced back into a corner by a rabid looking beast of a vampire. Bodies lay on the floor of the deck; it had only been swabbed this morning, now it was covered in blood.

Dracula was in plain sight, without thinking she leapt over the barrels that hide her. She still had the sword by her side and she knew what Dracula wouldn't be expecting. She landed and ran a few steps and ended up right in front of Dracula. "Sir, you wanted me?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She held her head high and narrowed her eyes. "You're far more beautiful when you're angry" He chuckled. Not put off by his arrogance she whipped out her sword. It was a little to heavy for her but a sturdy blade so would serve her faithfully. "Oh really?" She moved gracefully into a fencing posture. Dracula still stood still, watching her every move. Feigning confidence she whipped her blade up and scratched his cheek, she drew blood and the smile dropped from Dracula's face. Without the smile Dracula's face changed drastically it grew sterner, serious and even more monstrous. With a whirl of his cloak her drew his blade and held it up. However when her faced her, the line made by the cut had gone, leaving a streak of blood and perfect skin! "You should know better than to provoke me," He said threateningly. "Well I know nothing about it" Hélène lifted her sword to begin the fight. She was a good fencer; hours of practice had told her so. She ducked and weaved, hoping to catch him off guard. By this time the rest of the fighting had come to a halt and the fate of the ship rested on her. Hélène arm was getting tired and she couldn't keep up with the relentless attack of his sword. She began to lose her hard won ground and was forced to back towards the side of the ship. She noticed that he was careful not to touch her with his blade, obviously not wanting to scar her and spoil the prize. Out of options she focused on one final thrust then flung herself over the side of the ship.

One hand out and one clasping her sword, it was entirely luck that she caught the ledge she had previously used to scale the ship. Safely out of the water she hauled herself up onto the ledge. Panting heavily she shouted defiantly "If you want me, come and get me."

"Do you want us to slaughter your friends?" Replied the vampire menacingly, running his tongue along his teeth dramatically. "This is my fight, not theirs, I won't let you take me, I'd rather die" she yelled up, considering her options.

"Not very complimentary my dear."

Before she could act another voice came hailing down, "Leave her alone" it was Leo and he had a rope in his hand. He swung down heroically to the ledge where she was stood, grasped her in his arms and lifted her up with him, the momentum of the rope carrying both of them. They landed on the prow of the ship, which so far had not been taken by the pirates. Then the world came crashing down. Dracula slowly prowled towards them. His sword was still in his hand. Leo place Hélène beside him, and drew his sword to fight for her. They only had a few seconds before Dracula reached them; Leo lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Whatever happens, make sure you live." Leo left her side pressing into her hand a gold bejewelled cross. Dracula looked furious Hélène was causing far more problems than anticipated. "Prepare to die," he snarled, it was difficult to see who this was aimed at Leo or Hélène. Leo was unprepared for the ferocity of the attack and he stumbled on the steps leading up to the prow. Dracula was like a savage animal reigning strikes on him, it was impossible to match him. It made Hélène fight with him look like a farce. Dracula stepped back, with blood on his blade. There was a long gash down Leo's side. Hélène stumbled forward and kneeled at his side. Leo's eyes began to close and in a few brief moments he was dead. Hélène stood up, raging inside, wanting nothing more than to hurt the cause of her love's death. She picked up her sword and turned to face Dracula who had retreated to finish of the fight, which had begun again in earnest. "Again?" quirked Dracula surprised that she had not been defeated yet. He was no longer in a mood to play with her and he finished it quickly with a slice to her ribs. There was a long gash and the shock of it made Hélène fall down. She tried to get up but Dracula knocked her head hard with the butt of his sword and everything fell into darkness.

When Hélène woke everything was blurred. She lifted her head but her vision was hazy. Dizzy she lay her head back down on the hard wood surface she had been lying on. She could tell she was on a ship, because of the familiar up and down of the waves and the distinct smell of salt. She tried to look around again, it was quite dark as she was below the waterline and there were no candles. She grasped around her trying to find the cross Leo had given her but there was no sign of it. A light crept in under a heavy wooden door. She tried to get up off the bed she was on, but there was something holding her down. She struggled frantically but there were ropes rounder her waist and wrists that were holding her down; very securely. Her ribs hurt where they had been lacerated and gingerly stopped straining against the ropes, she could hear people outside her door.

The door opened and light streamed through. There was a silhouette of a man, Hélène knew who it would be. He strode confidently into the room and looked down at her sleeping face. Judging it better to appear to still be unconscious Hélène tried to keep calm and keep her face in repose. This did not have the desired effect. A hard hand smashed across her cheek slamming her head into the wall beside her. She opened her eyes angrily, trying to bite back the pain. Her cheek was inflamed as the pain made tears well up. "Now imagine how hard I could strike you if I really tried." Dracula sat down on the stool beside the board she was tied to. Not bearing to let this go Hélène spat into his face. Dracula wiped his face with his hand and hit her again on the other side of her face. Everything began to spin and it was hard for Hélène to hold onto consciousness. "You had better co-operate, I have some questions I want answered."

Hélène refused adamantly, replying to his request in less than choice language, rather than hit her again, instead Dracula removed the bandages that held her wound together, and traced it's outline, the pain that had been just a dull roar burnt her sides, the pain was so bad that she began to sweat and clench her teeth "enough" she screamed out. She clenched her mouth shut again, not wanting to speak another word and open the floodgates. It was taking all her energy to keep in control of the pain that was prickling up her injured side and all over her face. "How did you get away from Lilith?"

"I…well I had built a raft ages ago, for another escape attempt and sailed out, after scaling down my tower." Hélène closed her eyes as the pain got greater. "Where are we?"

"Who was the man who died defending you?" He chose to ignore her question for the moment.

Hélène was in not fit state to lie or deal with the interrogation that would follow it. "Leo," Her voice caught in her throat and she carried on "He was the captain of the ship I was on" Tears trickled down her face. Dracula though he didn't show it was a touched by these sentiments and did pity Hélène however little. Hélène grimaced in pain the wound down her size was deep and long, it was now seeping blood. "What are you going to do with me?" she said quietly. Her voice was dying away as she was close to fainting.

Dracula placed his cool hand on her brow, she was burning up. He sent for water and began to bathe her face and shoulders in an attempt to keep her conscious. "Well that depends on you, the family are going to keep you for a bit until you wound heals. In a month or so you will marry my son. There is no way out this time" He left the room but Hélène did not notice.

They were at sea for weeks, in this time Hélène gradually got better, though her wound was still painful and prevented her from moving to much she had lost the fever. She was kept to her room, there was no daylight and it had been weeks since she had had a breath of fresh air. She was restless, bored and had no new ideas for escape. Gloom encompassed her and she fell into depression. She had not seen another vampire, her meals were left while she was asleep. She was still in the blood stained clothes she had arrived in.

Eventually Dracula came back to see her. Hélène was sitting in a chair staring at the wall thinking of what might have been. He beckoned to her to come to the door so, slowly and painfully she limped over. As she came to the light Dracula was shocked by the change that had come over her. Her skin that once had glowed with life was pale and tired, her eyes, once sparkling were sunken and she looked painfully thin but despite this, still unearthly beautiful. He offered her his arm and she took it, leaning against him. But to him the pressure was no more than that of butterfly. The fight had gone out of her, all she thought about was her pending fate. Dracula led her out onto the deck of the ship. It was dusk and the sun was just setting. The wind was wonderful and felt fantastic against her skin. Hélène felt like she had been in the underworld but now with fresh air she was approaching life again. There was no one else on deck and the stood together watching the sunset. When it had set all the warmth from the sky went with it and Hélène began to shiver. Concerned Dracula took off his cape and draped it around her bare shoulders.

"You see that," he pointed into the distance "that his the coastline of Eastern Europe, that is where we are going." Hélène sighed at the promise of land, soon she would meet her betrothed and so far she had seen no way to escape. "It is your destiny." Said Dracula sensing her thoughts.

"What if I don't want to go through with it, I want to be free." Hélène replied faintly, staring to the East wishing that the sun would rise again. It felt wrong to be standing in the darkened ship with a creature of the night. "You don't have a choice and if you cause this much trouble again, well I'll leave to up to you to imaging what will happen."

By day vampires appear normal and despite some myths they can bear the suns light, beautiful and deadly they cannot disguise the predator in them, but they can transform and this is what Dracula did now. His hair darkened even more (if that were possible) and his eyes looked like molten amber. The most terrifying transformation was of his mouth, his lips reddened in preparation for feeding and his teeth lengthened into delicate translucent fangs that glinted in the moonlight. Hélène shrank away from him in fear but in the same moment he changed back and the fangs faded away. "You can come up on deck now as long as you stay out of the way, and" he added looking her up and down, taking in the ragged scraps she wore. "I will bring you some more clothes. He led her back inside to her room and left her with a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

When Hélène awoke in the morning there were robes lying on her chair. There was the dress she had discarded in Lilith and other equally expensive new ones that had been part of her trunks for her new life. She donned the blue one, it had always been her favourite and venture out on deck, not wanting to stay in the dark a moment longer. She crept up making as little noise as possible not wanting to be noticed especially if there was a chance to escape. The vampires on deck were working away so she left them without being noticed. Hélène walked as stealthily as she could with her injury to the prow and stood their letting the sunlight bathe her face. She already felt better for it. She grasped the railings tightly feeling more like her old self. She glanced behind her, the crew were working away oblivious of her presence, so she began to formulate a plan of escape. The vampires found her at sea, but on land it might be more difficult especially in somewhere densely populated. London or Paris sounded like good options to Hélène she had always wanted to visit France again. Her heavy oak door would make a good raft, they were only a few days away from land and the ship weighted anchor at night. There would never be such a good chance, when they got to land she would be shut away and guarded but at sea there were too few men to provide her with a guard. Determined to carry this out she went back to her room with a new resolve.

The wooden door slid of its hinges lightly, making little sound. Hélène had oiled them in preparation for this dangerous feat. She hoisted the door carefully up to the lower deck. There was no one about but there was silence in the air that made her nervous. She was just about to lower the door into the water when she heard the tread of a heavy boot behind her. Startled she dropped the door into the sea and it plunged down with a loud splash. "Where do you think you're going?" came a voice from behind her. Hélène tensed ready to jump over the side but just as she began to leap a pair of arms caught her round the middle pressing on her newly healed wound. Hélène cried out with pain, the arms tightened but changed grip so that she was being carried like a baby. She screamed and started to thrash out trying to get loose. Weeks of pent up emotions broke out and the person carrying her let go. Like a cat she was straight back on her feet and retreated to the side of the ship. Dracula was not there and this worried Hélène as Dracula was best watched at all times especially at times like these. The vampires advanced in a circle blocking off every exit. They were murmuring amongst themselves but every so often Hélène caught words, and she didn't like the sound of it. "I say we feed, then send her body to the fishes", croaked one.

"We haven't tasted live flesh in months" said another. They all agreed on one thing, she was definitely vampire fodder. Hélène prepared to jump down to the waves below, but she could not see her make shift raft and without it there was no hope. However there was no need, like a tornado in a storm Dracula appeared at her side, he was fully transformed and a truly terrifying sight, yet she knew that he would not let the mob have her. Immediately after being confronted the crew disappeared, a fight against Dracula was not a fight to make, the odds were stacked against them. Hélène backed away from him and crouched on the rail of this ship, scared by his appearance and by his promise earlier. She had been a fool to try and escape again, but what else was she to do. "Stupid girl" said Dracula offering her his hand "Come, I will take you to your room." He left no room for arguments and she went back quietly.

She did not sleep at all, Hélène worried all night about what would happen to her, suddenly being married did not seem like the worst thing. She did not want to die like this, alone in the dark. Early the following morning Dracula came to her room. "Obviously, you cannot be trusted to be left alone" He quipped, so far he did not seem angry. "But I didn't expect anything less" He smiled, "Dress yourself quickly, you are spending the day with me and I for one want breakfast." It appeared that vampires still eat food. Hélène dressed quickly in a beautiful red gown that was laid out on the top of her trunk. It fitted neatly around her nimble waist and enhanced the curve of her breast. She discarded the matching slippers, preferring instead, to go barefoot. She took his arm and he led her into a new wing of the ship, obviously his quarters. In an elegant windowed room a steaming hot breakfast was laid out. Starving Hélène began to eat, piling her plate with toasted bread and meat. It had been a very long time since she had eaten a meal of this quality. When she had finished she laid down her napkin and looked at Dracula. "How far are we from Constantinople?" She asked timidly raising her eyes to his. "We will be there sometime tomorrow" He replied rather coldly.

"Are you, angry about last night" Hélène asked nervously, she still did not feel safe around him and an answer to this question would greatly ease her mind. "No, I expected you to do as much, and you didn't get very far, if I were you though, I would be very careful on the rest of the voyage, my men are hungry to say the least and you would certainly whet their appetites" He smiled devilishly.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind," queried Hélène, seeing a chance to find an answer for questions thought up so long ago. Dracula nodded benignly. "Well, what is your son like? What will happen if he doesn't like me?" Said Hélène apprehensively.

"My son, his name is Vervan Dracula, he is very different from me. He is passionate, liable to fly into wild tempers, he is a good vampire; a good son and I know he will make me proud. Don't worry about him not wanting you for you are a prize to be won, don't you know anything about yourself?" It was strange for her to know so little about her background; his wife had been proud of hers, rest her soul.

"All I know is that my parent died, the orphanage closed down and I was sold to you to pay a debt. Is there more, tell me?" She was excited now and there was and imperial tone in her voice. "This isn't about your parents or where you grew up, you have a power in you, how many people do you think have the guts to spit at me?" He was slightly bemused as he said this "In time you will be able to use it, I think you would be a very strong telepath." He looked at her keenly and she had a strong suspicion that there was something he wasn't telling her.

When they landed Hélène hands were tied tightly behind her back "Just in case you try to escape again". As soon as they docked Dracula had hurried her out into a waiting carriage. He didn't trust her that was certain. When she was secure in the carriage the began to divulge the itinerary "Tonight you will meet Verdan at a ball to celebrate your arrival, firstly you will be shown to your room and will be attended by my servants, there is a dress specially made for the occasion on your bed – wear it." He was absolutely detached, wearily Hélène leaned back on the velvety cusions of the gently rocking coach and closed her eyes. Dracula continued to stare at her for the rest of the journey pondering on whether or not her would have to retrieve her a third time. If he did there would be consequences, no matter how sweetly she smiled.

When they arrived Hélène was ushered out the carriage again, and had very little time to see the magnificence that lay before her. The castle that stood in front of her was different from any building she had ever seen, with darkly marbled pillars rising up as if from ash and gothic designs detailing the doors and windows. The gargoyles were hideous and glared down at her. The panelled door looked as if it could last sieges of thousands of years in length but it opened without squeak or grate. She was shown up enormous staircases of beautiful stone uncovered, without the usual carpet or weave. Her room was down a winding maze of passages each one more darkly rich than the other. Finally a door opened at the end of one such corridor and she finally entered her room. It was beautiful, unlike the rest of the castle it was open and light, with windows that bordered beautiful gardens. The bed was richly covered with fur and throws, she could get lost in a bed that size, to her right was a dressing table and mirror such as she had never seen before, bejewelled by gold and pearls. There was a huge fireplace where water was being heated in a gold tub. On the bed was the dress she was to wear that night. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, obviously the styles in Constantinople were very different from anything she had come into contact with. It was blood red but of no fixed material, it shimmered in the light and she could see layers of silk, each a variation of a deep rich red.

"I will see you tonight, don't be late" said Dracula, the last part was a veiled threat and they both knew it. He closed the door and she was left alone. Well not quite alone. In the corner by the fire was a figure that she had previously glanced over. It was a small woman, huddled over in a drab shawl, which was draped across her shoulders and covered most of her face. She gestured towards the bath but did not venture to speak. Hélène moved closer, "Hello, who are you?" she said but the lady made no reply so Hélène said it a little louder, but still no reply. Confused Hélène turned away and walked over to her window to look at the view over the gardens. The woman came over to her and tugged at her sleeve, gesturing to the steaming water rising from the tub. Hélène waited until she had left the room and slipped of her clothes. The bath was wonderful, after weeks at sea it was very welcome, the steam spiralled up, taking with the dirt that had built up over months. The woman returned and became to wash her hair gently and soothingly combed it out. The dress was stunning, if a little ridiculous. It was so light it literally floated and clung to her body, it was very low cut and fell right to the floor, there were red slippers to go with it. In that dress it felt like she was floating on air.

In an entirely different part of the Castle, a darker section filled with cobwebs in a physical and metaphysical sense. Dracula was standing in the middle of a richly furnished room gesturing angrily and his son, Verdan who was pacing round the room, his face contorted angrily. "She needs time," Dracula said coolly not moved by the frantically violent gestures of his son. "I don't give a damn how she feels," hissed Verdan who had stopped his pacing and was practically trembling with fury. "She doesn't have a choice!" His hands were clenched into fists. Since he was a child Verdan had been denied nothing and been doted on by his father, and now he was a man, with all the implications of youth he could not control his temper. He could be wild and passionate but also cold and scheming, if this was any goodness in him he had buried it long ago. "Control yourself," said Dracula raising his eyebrows slightly. "Tonight and tomorrow you must court her, flirt with her, maker her fall in love with you, lie to her and don't lose your temper. She will marry you and then it cannot be undone, do what you like with her then, but for now follow my instructions. Come it is almost time"

Her heart was beating so hard and fast she could hear it in her ears like one long beat. Her hand was on the gold banister, she was hidden behind the velvet curtain and it was almost time to come out. Her hand was trembling with fear but strangely excitement as well. Nervously she stepped out onto the staircase, in full view of the watching vampires, of which there were many. Hélène trod gently and gracefully down the few steps that led her to a tall dark figure. There was a resemblance to Dracula, he was taller but with the same chiselled features, as if his face was carved out of ice or stone. He had dark hair like Dracula's but he wore it longer and it had a russet colour in it, which softened his face slightly. His skin had a warm light to it and his eyes; well his eyes were terrifying. They were a piercing green and his pupils were obsidian and so deep Hélène felt that she could fall in and never reach the bottom, at that moment they were directed at her. Finally she reached him, he was only a step away, and closer up he looked even more unreal, like a figure out of Greek mythology. Steadily he raised his hand to offer her his arm and escort her down the stairs to the ball. Hesitatingly Hélène raised her hand and slowly lowered it into his grasp, his had was cool but not cold, she flinched as his hand tightened over hers and tucked it into his arm. He had noticed her flinch though the rest of them hadn't, his eyes glinted and he descended the stairs with the crowd staring as though he had jewel on his arm. For that was what she was. Hélène was breathtaking and the audience around them was speechless, the dress enhanced the colour of her skin, and her sunshine gold hair curled pleasingly down her back, held back by one ruby hairpin that had been on her dressing table.

Gracefully they drifted onto dance floor, tradition dictating that they dance the first dance. Standing opposite him, Hélène was aware of the intensity of his gaze and rather than coyly look away she stared him straight in the eyes. This disconcerted him, she was afraid but her fear didn't rule her, which meant that she would never be prey to him or any of his kind. The string quartet started up a slow tango, a dance of lust and passion. Hélène and Verdan started the dance, it was an intimate dance, Dracula had planned this evening well and Hélène was confused, her emotions were all over place, unlike her feet which delicately trod the dance floor keeping the beat and dance moving. She was a good dancer and always had been, she was light on her feet and enjoyed the swift movements and sense freedom. Verdan had been dancing since he was old enough to walk. Vampires are very superstitious and have traditions that have lasted centuries; the power of dance is one of them. Hélène felt like a bird in a cage, fluttering, trying to get free. As the crowd stared at her she got more and more nervous, the dance got more heated and faster until Hélène couldn't fix her eyes on one spot for more than a split second. It just kept turning, until suddenly she found herself looking at an upside down world. Verdan was strong, he was suspending her from the floor with one arm, and despite her being slim, and his strength was not something normal. This lift was the most difficult in the dance and to accomplish it required strength, precision and grace, not many dancers could do it without months of practice beforehand. Gently, Verdan lifted Hélène up to her feet. She stood up, dishevelled and slightly disturbed, feeling like an unwitting pawn in a game to big for her to see the whole of. She felt dizzy and uncertain; there were too many eyes upon her to feel secure. Clutching Verdan's arm, she was led off the dance floor, to another side of the room. It was shady, with fewer candles than the rest of the room.

"So, what is your name?" said Verdan disdainfully, not looking at her face. She felt second-class, and second rate compared to the dark beauties around her. What she didn't know was the light she shined on the company, she was far more beautiful than anyone at the ball, and all but she knew it. Inside Verdan was seething; this girl had dared to runaway from him more than once and now here she was, dangling her beauty in front of him! He was going to make her feel terrible about it. "Don't you even know my name?" She was determined not to be demeaned, yes this man was stronger and more powerful than her but she was still Hélène and would not be ruled by a petty vampire no matter who his father was. Verdan shrugged, "So why did you run? I know all about it, and I want to know why." The cruelty was barely hidden in his voice.

"I was scared" she replied quietly. But he looked puzzled. "What don't you know what its like to be scared" she glanced into his eyes "Its choking, I was being forced into something I didn't want, I'm still being forced and I still don't want it." Verdan was angry and it showed in his face, but in his heart, what there was of it, he felt a glimmer of pity for her, this frightened girl who would be lonely and regretful for eternity.

"You don't deserve this, to be eternal, have everything you could ever dream of, youth, beauty, you can go anywhere, do anything."

"Everything but love!" She retorted, her blood rising.

Disgusted by Verdan who hadn't shown a glimmer of humanity she turned away and walked with her head held high to the ladies toilette. It was empty so she sat down on one of the velvet armchairs and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was flustered from her encounter with Verdan and her hair was dishevelled from the dancing. She splashed some water on her face to cool her down and began to contemplate going back outside. The idea of marriage to Verdan repulsed her but she could not see very many options out of it, running away had not done her much good so far and running again would only anger them even more. Dracula had said that if she ran away again there would be drastic consequences. She shivered and turned away from the mirror, her looks were the only things that anyone valued, no one bothered to find out what she was like on the inside.

Dracula noticed that Hélène had left the dance room, his all-seeing eyes perceiving everything. Discretely he motioned to his son. After a few polite gestures Verdan joined him on the dais overlooking the ball. "Where is she?" he questioned.

"How should I know?" Verdan replied sulkily "I think she is the toilette on the ground level." Dracula sighed, looking at his son disdainfully. "You could have been more tactful, didn't I tell you to be gentle with her, and not to frighten her." Dracula looked away, and although no one could see it, rolled his eyes. Verdan looked over the balcony to the well-dressed vampires below, to an outsiders eye they looked human, but up close there were some distinct differences. There was more of the animal in them, a danger lurking in the depths of their eyes the distinction between the hunter and their prey. "Why do I have to marry her, what is so special about her, because I don't see it?" Verdan said childishly. "But she is beautiful."

"Well if you don't see it then I do, can you honestly tell me that you would not flinch to see her in the arms of another man?"

There was a soft knock at the door of the room, she turned "is there someone there?" she said softly. "Are you alone?" Hélène lifted her tearstained face from her arms. Tears still silently trickling down her cheek, she wasn't a hero. "Yes, who is it?" there was no reply to her question but the door did creak open. Dracula and Verdan strode in, shutting and barring the door behind them, which did not bode well. Immediately Hélène stood up and lifted her head proudly determined not to let these villains see her weakness. Verdan cleared his throat but it was Dracula who began talking "You two may not like each other now, but you will grow to like. I personally do not care, you will marry and that is the end of it, the sooner the better. Verdan may not be the most tactful of beings but he can protect you, if you do not marry him then it will be much the worse for you." This little speech was punctuated with gasps from Hélène. Verdan was staring sullenly at her. "But I don't love him" she said and Verdan reiterated the sentiments. "What, you think it matters?" retorted Dracula. Hélène go back upstairs, they have seen you together and I don't think we need any more upsets tonight. Verdan follow me." He swept out, followed closely by his son leaving Hélène to meekly follow and make her way back to the east side of the house and the soothing bed sheets that awaited her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Hélène awakened to a soft light peeping through the closed blankets of the curtains. Yawning she got out of the massive bed and walked to the window, squinting at the light. "I won't marry him." She muttered, "I won't!" She turned away from the window and lent against the bedpost leaning her cheek against the cool wood. The door clicked and the silent maid entered the room clutching a piece of parchment. Shuffling towards her the maid held out the message, after Hélène accepted it she moved towards the fireplace to start the morning fire. Hélène clutched the paper for a second then turned it over and broke the seal. It read "You will join us in breaking fast, this is not a request." It was insolent and Hélène crumpled it up in her hand angrily. She knew she had to go but to answer to such a message was degrading. In the midst of reading the note the maid had discretely left the room. On her own again Hélène paced her room pondering on the contents of the message and what would happen at breakfast. Eventually deciding to make an appearance, with a new determination she headed towards the other side of the room, struck with a new problem, of what to wear. After delving through the depths of her wardrobe through silk brocades, heavy velvets, shimmering gauze she finally found something suitable. Hélène did not like these fancy clothes and materials that were too heavy and restricting to walk in. She pulled out a cotton dress, relatively plain compared to the rest of the contents of her wardrobe. It was clinched in at the waist and dropped to the floor, the neckline wasn't too low or revealing and she liked the soft red.

While Hélène was getting ready for what she presumed to be an ordeal, Dracula and Verdan were already down there waiting for her. "So, do you think she will show?" queried Verdan, he did not look very awake, his hair was tousled and his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. Dracula however looked the same as ever; no tired rings embellished his eyes. In front of them a magnificent breakfast was laid. However they had not touched any off it. Steaming teas had not been poured into mugs and dishes of French toast were cooling down. After some time Dracula replied "She will come, she does not have a choice and she knows it." As if on cue Hélène entered a few seconds after he said it. "Good morning" she said curtly in their general direction rather than actually to them. Dracula motioned to her to a seat next to him and opposite Verdan. Graciously Hélène sat down; the only sound was her dress crinkling and the steam rising from the hot platters. "Please, eat" Hélène nervously chose a piece of toast and left it at that, she chewed on it with relish, it had been her first piece of food for what seemed like months, the breakfast she had had with Dracula on the ship did not compare. "So," she said after she had finished her meal, "why are we here?" Throughout this Verdan had not said anything, content to look at the wall behind Hélène and he did not stir now. "I know you two did not have a good start" began Dracula "you are both being ridiculous and stubborn." He said this with more emotion in his voice than usual. "Stubborn" cried out Verdan indignantly, "she doesn't even want to be here, let alone marry, I don't see why I should be stuck with her."

"Stuck with me, I'm the one being imprisoned here! I want freedom!" Hélène retorted angrily.

"Do you realise the honour being bestowed on you?" Verdan was fuming and Dracula knew that if his temper broke there would be a lot of damage done.

"All you see of me is a piece of meat! You haven't even tried to understand me!"

"And you have?" Verdan replied accusingly "anyway your only a human". Hélène stood up angrily "I will never marry you!" Verdan rose, his face contorted with anger "Have it your way" he said exercising remarkable self-control.

"Sit down, both of you" said Dracula sharply; this was not what he had planned. "We will have to come to some arrangement. Hélène you do not have to marry Verdan." Hélène breathed a sigh of relief "so, I'm free, at last."

"No, your not, we cannot let you go now you know what we are, you still belong to Verdan and have done since birth, so…"

"You are my prisoner" Verdan's eyes were gleaming as he said this. "And will be until you marry him, no harm will come to you, but you are not free and nor will your time with us be as comfortable as it could be if you were married. Now this solstice is over you will go back with Verdan to his Castle in France and stay there." Finished Dracula with a flourish, "as you can see there is not escape." Hélène's world was crashing down around her and with a sob she ran out and up the stairs to the solitude of her room.

Left alone in the breakfast room, Dracula berated him son "If you had been a little bit gentler and held you tongue she would have agreed to it. You fool, do your realise the trouble she could cause us"

"I just don't see why I have to marry her" Verdan fumed.

"She is part of an old family, even she does not know of it, this much I have kept form you all. She has more power than you know; none of us would ever be able to feed off her for one thing. Her mother was a powerful enchantress. But that is not important" Dracula paused. "Carry on," urged his son.

"It is her bloodline, she is a direct descendant of Hecate, the Hecate and if our two house combine the wars them will end." Having revealed the dream of a century Dracula sat back in his chair.

"Take her back with you and don't let her escape, we can afford to give her some time to adjust but if worst comes to worst she won't have a choice." Dracula waved his son away and contemplated the fate of this young girl who held the fate of them all in her hands.

The coach rattled and jolted Hélène about as if she was sack of potatoes, she had asked to ride but that appeared to be out of the question. She had not seen Dracula since that fateful breakfast but Verdan was riding out in front of the carriage. Hélène watched him out of the gold filigree window of her ornate carriage his auburn hair was blowing out of its tie into the breeze she hated him, and everything he stood for. Sleepily she lay back in the carriage and tried to get some rest, which was no easy feat with all the pot holes in the road.

They arrived at an inn much later in the day, Hélène was exhausted as travelling in carriages is unpleasant and a most tiresome experience. She was too tired even to eat and fell onto her bed in a hazy sleep, dreaming of the sound of the sea. The next day Hélène was determined to ride, another day in that carriage was too much to bear. At breakfast she broke the stony silence to request a horse from Verdan. Surprisingly he agreed, if a little gruffly and appeared to have already anticipated her request as a he brought out a beautiful creamy stallion that seemed destined for her. Delighted Hélène softly stroked its golden hide and the horse nuzzled into her shoulder, she smiled, for the first time in weeks. Verdan saw her with her head tilted back in the sun displaying creamy teeth in a genuine laugh. It was perhaps the first real display of happiness that he had ever seen from her.

It was wonderful to feel the fresh air on her face and the horse beneath her, which she had christened Baringa, for light, moved with her as one. They ate up the ground, travelling from the sparse countryside of Turkey into the lush green of Italy in that day. However she was never out of sight, Verdan never tired and followed her devoutly all day. He had heard of her escapades and was determined to succeed where his father had failed, she would not escape from him. The days and miles all merged together, gradual changes in the countryside began to shows as they travelled through Italy and into France through the Alps. The crossing wasn't bad, they used a low pass and it was the beginning of summer and the ice had thawed. Through this journey Verdan barely spoke to her, he was not sociable and barely uttered a word. The only company Hélène had was that of Baringa, as affectionate as a horse may be there was a distinct lack of conversation. After the tenth day they finally reached their destination. They had entered a sweeping valley that followed the line of a river; it was shady and ominous despite the scenery. In the distance a châteaux loomed ahead, a first a gothic silhouette be as they drew closer Hélène saw it for what it really was, a lair. Dark stone rose out of the ground like a poisonous vine creeping up and up. The windows were empty blanks none of them emanating warmth or light. Hélène shivered as they trotted inside the gate as full scale of the building dawned upon her. As they had entered the gate their entourage had diminished, drifted away into the woods and back from whence they came. They were left alone.

Verdan was the first to alight from his horse, an enormous black beast with fearfully glinting red eyes. He took the reigns of her horse and led her into the stables. Hélène dismounted and peered around her, the carefully packed trunks had disappeared into the house and its hallways now displayed a glimmer of light. Verdan finished stabling the horses and led Hélène up and into the house. She walked behind him, seeing nothing but his broad back. They passed through the lower block and then passed the dungeons. Hélène paused beside them, still under the impression that her stay would not be as a guest. Verdan turned "Follow me."

"But I thought that" said Hélène gesturing to the iron studded door that led to the dungeons.

"Do you want to stay there?" Hélène shook her head diminutively. "Then follow me." Verdan turned majestically again and carried on along the dusty hallway. The passages off became to confusing to count and Hélène was completely disorientated. Finally at the end of a long corridor Verdan stopped, "This is your room, my servants will attend you. You will join me for dinner, that's not a request."

"We, I am afraid that that is a pleasure you will have to forgo," Furiously Hélène turned and slammed the door shut behind her. Verdan had not yet completely lost him temper with her but he was gradually reaching boiling point.

Hélène turned away from the door and viewed the room she had been buried in. On the bed lay three beautiful new dresses. Replacing the light sheer material and linen of Constantinople with heavy silks and brocades. Knowing that her fate rested on the goodwill of Verdan she made ready for dinner, determined to play the part until she found some way to escape this prison that had been made for her, using all of her assets. That included her beauty, in Constantinople she had not cared how she looked but this time she would use it to her advantage. She pulled up hair up in a delicate twisted bun and allowed curly tendrils to frame her face exquisitely. The dress she chose was the plainest of the three and she knew that the white simple cut would make her look ethereal. The bodice was tight, made of lace that would not give way, she could only just breath but the effect was worth it. The dainty satin slippers completed the outfit and the effect was breathtaking.

Verdan was suitably impressed, there was no colour on her other that that provided by the golden of her hair, blue of her eyes and redness of her lips. He stood smartly to attention, wishing he had dressed better so to match this goddess that stood before him. He met her at the top of the stairs just leading out from her room. Politely, the image of a gentleman he offered her his arm. Timidly she took it, playing the part he wanted her for, until the time was right. She tried not to flinch as he took her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. The anger that he had felt for her was quickly fading away. They walked through the house in an eerie silence, neither of them inclined to talk. In time they reached the grand engraved doors, which led to the dining room and hall. The room was magnificent in contrast to the decay of the rest of the house. The furniture was luxurious and alabaster columns spiralled up to the decorated ceiling where angels danced. The long ivory table was laid for two at the far end. The soft candle light flickered as the food was brought in steaming hot. "I hope you like it here" Verdan started the conversation effectively killing a deadly silence. "Yes, it's beautiful" she replied. "You can go anywhere you like, except the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?" queried Hélène.

"Its forbidden" Verdan word was final. They began to talk about other things, it was difficult but they managed to make small talk. They talked of horses, finding a topic on which they could both talk at length "I wanted to thank you for Baringa, he is wonderful, I have never ridden a horse like him before." Said Hélène.

"I thought you would like him, a horse like that is rare, have you ridden much before?"

"Not much, a the Academy I was the only one taught to ride, but then the lessons were stopped."

"Why?" asked Verdan sipping his wine,

"Well after the second attempt on horseback it was deemed that I should not have access to a horse." Hélène looked ashamedly at the ground, but with her eyes upturned to see his reaction. Verdan chuckled slightly "How many were there, escape attempts I mean?"

"12, not including the ones after I left the academy." Hélène replied cautiously, not wanting to incite his anger.

"Well I'm glad you did not escape, you were worth the extra effort, you're beautiful, could the world buy such a jewel?"

He lifted his hand and caressed her face gently but Hélène slapped his hand away, his last comment insulting her to the last degree.

"I'm not a prize to be won and lost." She snapped angrily pushing his hand away from her face. They carried on with the meal in a steely silence both waiting for the other to cave in. They did not speak again and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, finally when all the plates had been cleared Verdan rose and led Hélène back to her room. Without speaking he shut her in and she heard a key turn in the door, locking her in. She banged on the door frustratedly crying "let me out, let me out" but there was no one there to hear her. She struck the door one final time and when there was no answer she fell onto the bed, too exhausted to plan an escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The morning light gradually crept through the silk shades of Hélène's chamber, when the light fell on her face she stirred from her slumber and lifted her head of the pillows to meet with the glaring face of day. She immediately felt better, the light gave her a new hope, she would escape, maybe not today or tomorrow but eventually she would make it, and it would be more than a mad dash. Emerged in these thoughts she did not hear the soft knocking at her door, which had sustained no damaged through her fit of violence against it last night. The soft knocking crescendo into sharp raps, which thrust Hélène out of her sleepiness and back to reality. "Hélène, are you there?" said Verdan sharply, rapping the door again.

"Yes" she replied, "What do you want?" she added as an afterthought.

"I want to see you, I'll be waiting downstairs, do not be long." She could hear the rustle of his cloak as he swept majestically away. Alert and bright eyed Hélène scrambled out of bed in a very undignified manner, "I have to get ready" she murmured quickly. As quickly as possible she slipped into the long red tunic, blood red she thought. She deftly tied her hair into one long loose plait with some tendrils spiralling down and framing her face. She belted the tunic round her slender waist and made her way downstairs barefooted, tenderly treading the heavy oak floorboards. It was cold yet she felt nothing but the heavy pounding of her heart. When she reached the foot of the stairs she paused heavy-hearted wondering which door to try, there were four, two each side of the massive staircase. The ones to her right, possible the west-wing looked ominously dark, with a wishful look towards them but restraining her curiosity she walked towards the door, there was a faint light shimmering elusively behind it.

She paused behind the door, trying to steady herself so as to appear calm whereas inside she was torn up by emotions. "Are you going to stand there all day? Come in." Ready to bite the bullet, so to speak she entered the room. Only a few candles lighted it, the soft glow illuminated Verdan's features and made them seem less harsh. "You look pale, paler than usual." Hélène said. "Are you well?"

"Why this sudden interest" he replied

"No reason, its nothing, so what do you want?" Verdan looked up from the fire and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. "I have something for you, it's not much, but it has been in the family for generations." He opened the box and pulled out a sparkling pendant, encrusted with diamonds, but in the centre of the cluster sat a large oval emerald, the size of a small egg. "Its beautiful" gasped Hélène delicately fingering the polished stone.

"Allow me" said Verdan, lifting back Hélène heavy mop of hair to do the clasp "There, it suits you" he paused and stared soulfully into her eyes "Marry me" he said huskily, before Hélène had a chance to reply he held her close, crushing her to his chest and pressed his mouth against hers. For a moment she leaned into him, but then a grip of fear overwhelmed her and she struggled, she got one her hands free and slapped him across the cheek, but his only made him hold on tighter. She bit his lip hard, and forced him to let go. Reeling she spun around and retreated to the other end of the room.

Verdan straightened up, blood was dripping from his mouth and he had never looked so menacing. His eyes were blazing, not just from anger. His face was changing, his eyes were burning with a fierce emerald light and his teeth were altering. Sharp translucent fangs were protruding from his jaw. "What are you doing, what's happening to you" Hélène gasped in horror. "You witch! Well then, does the sight of me appal you?" He snarled with a vengeance.

"You're a monster," cried Hélène retreating towards the closed door, she could not take her eyes off Verdan, partly from horror but also from fascination. "Nothing, you hear me, nothing could ever induce me to marry you, and you are the last man in the world that I could ever love" She spat at him. "Well, we will have to see about that" he yelled, he had finally snapped, his raised his hand to her and it crashed down on her cheek. Hélène flew backwards, the force of the blow caused her to crash into the wall, and she was stunned and did not rise up again.

Moments later, Verdan had recovered from his fit of temper and was looking concernedly at Hélène, monitoring her breathing and checking her pulse. She was breathing but shallowly, the air had been smashed out of her. Eventually she came round, her first sight being of Verdan looking caringly into her face "what happened?" she murmured and to her complete surprise colour reached his cheeks in a blush "you fell" he said, "can you stand?"

"I think so" she replied haltingly, she sat up but her head swum and black dots appeared before her eyes. "No you can't," replied Verdan, half concerned half amused at her determination. He took her arm, to help her stand, but she pulled away and staggered to her feet. "Leave me alone," she murmured. With a pained expression on his face he watched her stumble out of the door and proceed up stairs to her bedchamber. After he was sure she had gone he let his head slip into his hands.

When Helene awoke from her enforced sleep, the implications of what had happened dawned on her, she could not marry Verdan, but he would not let her go. She was not safe, last night had proved that too her. In one fluid motion she got up from the bed, dishevelled and still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday she began to formulate a plan. It was not perhaps as intricate as previous escape attempts but with a little luck it could work. With this in mind Helene crept down the marbled staircase and paused in the atrium. Rather than heading towards the rooms she had seen last night she turned towards the black, dangerous west wing. She pushed open the door, her hand shaking slightly with excitement, not fear, yet. There was a long passageway, covered in cobwebs and portraits on the wall that stared down at her in judgement. One in particular caught her eye; it was Dracula with a pale timid woman standing next to him, the woman looked familiar. Shaking this thought out of her head. There was a room at the end of the corridor that was emitting a warm glow, Helene headed straight for it, pausing outside the door to peak inside. Verdan was standing in the corner, leaning against the fireplace looking intently into the flickering flames. Rather than knocking him out in return and risk discovery, she closed the door softly, turning the key slowly in the lock and placing bars over the doors, that should keep him for a while, she thought grimly.

She was running, desperately through the woods, her breathing came out short and sharp whilst her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her pursuer was catching up, fear gripped her and she stumbled over the roots of the dark, magnificent trees. She could not keep up this pace for much longer but still she ran. Suddenly rather than just the one chaser, men came at her from all sides, Helene put on one last burst of speed in a final attempt to outrun her attackers. But it was all in vain as she turned to avoid a tree, a dark shape jumped out at her, forcing her to the ground and knocking what little breath she had left out of her. Everything went black for the second time in the past day.

When Helene came round her head ached terribly and she kept her eyes closed, dreading the effects of light on her head. However when she felt recovered enough to peak out of her long lashes she was shocked by what she saw, she had expected perhaps Verdan to be standing over her glaring, or inflicting some sort of pain. Instead she was tied tightly to a chair, her hands behind her back, and everything that didn't feel numb felt bruised and broken. Her head was throbbing painfully, around the room stood men, mud streaked villagers wearing rough shirts and all were carrying fierce looking weapons, longbows, swords and spears, some were even armed with cooking knives but all were very pointed and deathly sharp. Helene breath caught in her throat as they became aware of her consciousness and began to move warily towards her.

"I don't think she is one of them" one man ventured to say.

"How can you tell," asked a boy from the corner, "She needs to smell blood to change" replied an older man knowingly. The crowd did not seem convinced, they were thirsty for retribution and blood was the only payment they recognised. "But she is so young," he was going to say beautiful but his voice wavered, but another voice was reassuringly calm "it won't hurt her, if she isn't one then we can let her go," Helene could tell that he was lying, his voice was too slick and his response came a little too readily for her to hope for survival. The crowd edged nearer with their metal and words, "What do you want?" asked Helene firmly and her voice did not falter as she had expected it too. "Don't speak to it," said one man "it will try to bewitch you," he was a religious man judging by his dog collar and his opinion seemed to have some effect as two of the men in the crowd came nervously forward and her tongue was pushed up to the roof of her mouth by a tight linen strip. However her teeth could still be seen and they were stared at with fear. Bring it forward; whispered the religious man, whom Helene later found out was named Matthews, priest apparent.

Out of the nervous crowd a goat was dragged bleating forward where knives and a frightened girl was waiting for it. Without further ado or ceremony the goats throat was slit and emptied into a pail, which was then waved under Helene's nose, the room had gone silent, Helene thought that they were perhaps hoping for some dramatic spectacle when nothing happened there came an eerie silence. Helene felt oddly like laughing but kept a straight face as the gag was removed from her mouth and her canines inspected by rude rough hands. As a final attempt for the miraculous the warm goats blood was rubbed on her gums. Seizing her chance Helene bite down hard on a man's long index finger and was rewarded with a yelp of pain and a backhander round her face.

The chair skittered backwards slightly and toppled over, Helene fell heavily to the ground, still strapped to the chair but she was turned away from the rest of the room and facing a less than interesting wall. She did not see what happened next, but she heard the gasps of horror and the screams that were squeezed out of men who were thought to old to be scared. There were thuds and bodies fell to the softly carpeted floor with a sickening finality. Voices were raised, one in particular was the priest, who was indignant in his fear and rage, and he was the only one who left the chamber alive. When there were no more moans left and lives had sighed themselves away there was one person left in the room. Through this ordeal Helene had remained silent and she remained so now, completely still but her heart was pounding in her breast, but he had noticed her and his footsteps headed straight for her.

"You're a fool, you know that right?" Said a voice, which was extremely familiar.

"Who's the greater fool, the fool or the fool that followed him," replied Helene candidly "Are you going to loosen these bonds, my fingers are killing me!"

"You tried to escape again?" questioned Verdan even though the answer was obvious, "I don't see why I should help you; you're only going to run away again."

"You can't just leave me here!" squeaked Helene startled; she had not considered that Verdan might lose interest so quickly. Footsteps sounded in the corridor, and voices were coming closer and closer, Verdan sprang up to close the door, and bolted it quickly. "I'll make a deal with you, I will let you go, if you promise to marry me." He was deadly serious.

"What, no way."

"If I leave you here, they will kill, and it will be painful, they have started testing you for vampirism and they won't stop until they put a stake through your heart. If you live that long." He added.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Noises resounded off the heavy oak doorframe, and the room echoed with thuds of hands in a continuous barrage against the barrier between them and the mob. Hélène was stuck, still tied to the chair and paused in her indecision, unable to face Verdan or the mob. The new sounds on the door jerked her out of her trance as the splinter of wood was added to the din.

" Yes," she said quietly. Verdan inclined his head and gazed at her quizzically.

"I give you my word."

"Excellent, very well, we had best get a move on." He smirked as he said this; as if he knew something she did not. In one fluid motion her severed the rough hemp ropes holding her hostage. Short jolts of pain came with the return of blood to her fingers and she grimaced as her feet went through the same treatment. "It will stop hurting after a bit." Said Verdan, noting her discomfort. "Stay behind me, and you'll be safe." He stepped in front of her as he said this, in order to shield her from the angry crowd that was gradually breaking down the door. Verdan drew his sword, and death shone from his eyes. Hélène was feeling a little neglected, Verdan's broad back was blocking her view and she felt very insecure without a weapon. Then a small stroke of genius hit her and she yanked at heavily decorated sword off the wall above the fireplace. It clanged to the ground, it was too heavy for her and it was a struggle just to keep the point up, but she managed, she was armed.

In one loud crash the door gave way and the villagers with their hatchets and pitchforks came pouring through the opening. But they came to a standstill when they caught sight of Verdan on the other side of the room. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you" he said calmly, to Hélène surprise the men lowered their weapons, yet in their faces remained the same fierce anger but now it was mixed with terror. "I thought, I thought we had an agreement." Said Verdan delicately; speaking with a slight his due to the fangs protruding form his mouth. His eyes had morphed into emerald orbs, and his hair, once tied back was flowing, unbound from his shoulders as a wave of mahogany darkness. Several of the younger men at the back of the mob were all for charging him, there was definite discontent in their ranks as they whispered and connived with the hope of killing both of them. One of the elder men silenced them with a short sharp gesture and then said, "We didn't know!"

"Well perhaps a more careful guess was needed." There was a smile on Verdan's face, had had not the least regard for the blades surrounding them. Tired of intimidating the ignorant, he at last stepped forward and ushered Hélène along with him. The crowd edged nervously out of his way and watched them stroll out of the village as if they owned it.

Unfortunately this luck did not continue long. There was only Verdan's black stallion waiting at the gate, Verdan easily hoisted Hélène onto the saddle, but while is back was turned the mob swarmed up on him again, they were running down the track leading to the edge of the village where Hélène and Verdan were ready to make a quick getaway. Verdan was livid, his mouth curled into a snarl and he mounted the horse quickly and rode it furiously into the oncoming crowd. Hélène screamed as the entered a sea of bloodthirsty people; their pikes were whipping round her legs but Verdan bore the brunt of the attack, he was pierced in the shoulder with a spear but only Hélène startled shriek made him sensible of it, and the danger he was putting her in, and without further ado he reigned his frothing horse, he grimaced as he pulled the spear out of his shoulder and hurled it back, hitting a man ready to throw an axe. Then he turned and reared in the fading light, and galloped towards the black forest and the chateaux.

"Put me down!!" yelped Hélène, battering Verdan's unrelenting back with her hands. She was being carried unceremoniously through the building in a fireman's style lift, she felt that nothing could be more undignified than being carried in this way, by a rude unspeaking gaoler. "I mean it!" she got no answer but instead was shifted like a bag of potatoes. "Verdan! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," replied Verdan, stoically trying to keep his mind of the beautiful girl he had flung across his shoulder, to stop thinking about how her golden tresses would feel if he ran his hands through them. It was incredibly hard to keep his countenance when silky blonde locks were tickly the back of his neck. "Can you hold on to me, while I open the door, it would make this a lot easier?"

"Of course," replied Hélène sarcastically "anything to make _your _life easier!" But in spite of her words she did wrap her arms tightly round his muscular stomach. In doing this, her vision was obscured, as she ended up looking straight into Verdan's back. "Alright, you can let go now." As she regained her position Hélène finally saw where he had taken her, right back to the room she had tried to escape from.

With a swift shrug of his shoulders, Verdan deposited Hélène on the luxurious double bed that occupied the centre of the room. He pulled a chair up near the bed and sat down on it, panting slightly. Hélène untangled her limbs and sat directly opposite him. She was terrified; she had finally given up the only thing that could have saved her. She thought that perhaps she could go back on her word considering the circumstances in which it was given, but in seeing Verdan's face, which was serious and tensed, this did not seem to be an option. They stared at each other for a few minutes, each were reluctant to speak. The silence was deadly and Hélène took the initiative and said, "You're bleeding."

"Oh, so I am." He was being particularly uncommunicative, as though he wanted to say something but did not know how to put it. He touched his shirt lightly, and when he brought his hand away there was blood on his fingertips. "Let me help you with that." Said Hélène forcefully breaking the silence yet again. She lent over and lifted the shirt away from the wound; the shirt was sticky with blood. Verdan lent his head out of her way as she tenderly bared his shoulder; Hélène ripped her skirt in order to bandage his wound but was shocked by what she saw. She had seen the spear pierce him, but there was no mark other than some crusted blood, his skin was smooth as peaches and unbroken. Hélène sat down on the bed again, and looked at him quizzically.

Rather than respond her look, Verdan reached across the void between them for her hand. But in a nervous reaction, Hélène snatched them away and out of reach of his clutches.

"Give me you hands." Verdan said, with a hint of nerves in his voice, which Hélène had not heard before, yet she was still reluctant to touch is blood stained fingertips, though now she looked at him properly she could see that he was in fact covered in small patches of blood, which presumably was not his own. Tired of her procrastination Verdan got up and leaned over to grasp her tiny hands in his large ones. "You gave me your word that you would marry me, you realize that you can't take it back. This is it."

"Is there anyway I could take it back, I didn't have a choice, they were going to kill me!"

"No, you promised willingly, you have often said that you would rather die, well you were given the choice, and you chose me." Verdan smiled sternly at her, rather like how a teacher would reprimand a small child, and it mad Hélène furious. But she could not hit him; he had her hands in a tight grasp and was moving to set a ring upon her finger. "It belonged to my mother, it shows that you are pledged to me, no vampire will dare to touch you, not with that on." Even Hélène had to admit that it was a beautiful ring. It was a single diamond, large and seemingly unflawed until you looked closer. Inside the diamond there was a small drop of red, like a drop of blood. It looked like a small universe suspended in the diamonds crystal. It fit perfectly. Verdan looked reassured at her acceptance of the ring and pressed on to his next point, "Now, promise me that you will not try to escape again."

"You have no right to ask that of me."

"I have every right," replied Verdan indignantly pointing at the ring, which was now on her finger. "Well, that was forced, so now I will be your runaway fiancée rather than just your runaway!" Hélène laughed, goading him to further anger, she had lost the will to care.

Anger flashed in Verdan's eyes as he reached into the depths of his pocket to pull out a piece of knotted and frayed rope. "What are you doing? Let my hands go!" Cried Hélène but Verdan's grip only tightened on her right hand as he let the other one go. "Get off me!" Verdan ignored her protests and her left hand, which she was brandishing round his face. He just turned his back on her and pulled her hand with him and to Hélène amazement, tied her to the one of the bedpost of her four-poster bed. "Are you insane!" she asked shrilly, "You can't do this!"

"Oh, I think you'll find I can, do you think that I am just going to stand by and let you escape again?!" Verdan said heatedly, and with that turned his back on her and headed for the door. "So you just going to leave me here?"

"Yes. I will be back shortly, I have some urgent business to deal with" he said grimly, and then added as an afterthought "don't go anywhere." As soon as the door and closed behind him, Hélène fought with the rope that held her to the wooden bedpost, she was in a very uncomfortable position, wretchedly she tugged the ring off her finger and threw it to the other side of the room where it disappeared from sight. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she sobbed into a pillow, she went from bad to bad, inexplicably getting tied up in the process.

When Verdan came back, she was sprawled over the floor; her arm was almost dislocated yet still attached to the mahogany bed. He was disappointed to see her ring finger bare. Gently he lifted her up without waking her, and tenderly placed her on the bed and smoothed her hair out of her face, but when he had fantasized about running his fingers through her hair, she had not been unconscious. Quietly he scrambled about the room on his knees to retrieve the ring that she had thrown away. After several minutes of searching for it, he salvaged it and slipped it back on her finger. When Hélène woke up she was surprised by the softness of the surface she was lying on, but did not question it until she saw the ring on her finger, but the answer was sitting on a chair opposite her. Verdan's head was slumped down to his chest; curly locks of hair were draped over his face and he was sound asleep. It was a strange feeling of peace that came over her as she looked at his sleeping form with a small smile on her face, which quickly vanished as the noises started and he woke up.

The shouting came first, rude, ugly voices piercing the light of the morning, and drums, which were like gunshots through the air. They were marching; she could hear their feet on the soft turf leading up to the chateaux. But it was the banging that forced Verdan from his dreams. "What's happening?" he murmured still half a sleep. Hélène jerked him awake "There something coming." She said urgently. It did not take him long to return to his former self, and his eyes were terribly bloodshot as though he had not slept at all. "Stay here." He commanded, momentarily forgetting that she had no choice in the matter. Hélène protested but he was already out of the door. He was not long but returned laden with several leather bags and a bunch of clothes. He bolted the door behind him. "It seems that we are being attacked."

"By who, what will we do?" replied Hélène slightly frantically.

"Firstly, if we are going to get out, you have to trust me." When Hélène did not reply he said "Will you trust me, for the next couple of hours at least?"

"Yes," she said reluctantly "but it doesn't change anything."

"I expect anything else from you. Right get changed into these." He thrust some rough clothing at her. "Verdan, aren't you forgetting something?"

Slight embarrassed he cut the rope, which tied her to the bed. "Can you turn around please," Hélène asked timidly. Verdan obediently turned towards the wall, but with more purpose than to avoid looking at her. "Done, what are we going to do then?" She had never looked more beautiful to him, she was clad in riding boots and breeches, with a loose shirt and her hair in a sheet round her shoulders, it was in the process of being tied back. "We are going to escape, I have a way out, if we make it across the hills by tonight. Put what you want to save in this bag." He said, handing one of the leather bags to her. Hélène peaked in the bag, which he had already filled to the brim, but with gold and books rather than anything to survive on. "You're an idiot! Don't you think that we might need shelter or provisions, hold on a sec."

She climbed up onto the bed and on the canopy above it was a tightly packed bag, not unlike the one that Verdan had handed her, and then reached deep into the wardrobe of the suite and pulled out a longbow and quiver wrapped in a blanket. "You can have this as well," said Verdan, and he handed her a long dagger which she belted to her trim waist. There was an almighty crash as the frenzied attackers stormed into the breach. "Follow me," instructed Verdan and strode down a narrow corridor, which had been hidden behind a bookcase.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 

They raced down the stables hand in hand; luckily the attackers had not penetrated that deeply into the castle so they could escape without being seen. The going was tough and they spent hours in the saddle without stopping or looking over their shoulders, but keeping up the steady beat of a canter and listening fearfully for voices for following them. Even Verdan seemed a little disconcerted with they way in, which he was being forced from his home. They did not speak on this journey buy only glanced at each other just to reassure that they were safe and had not been abandoned.

They carried on until the oaks of the forest turned into pines and then they knew that they were safe. Baringa was exhausted, almost lame with the difficult pace that Verdan had set. They stopped eventually in a sheltered glade, which offered protection from the howling winds of the hills and the prying eyes of the guerrillas. Hélène was amazed when Verdan leapt off his horse energetically whereas she was beyond exhausted, it took all her strength to get down from the horse. Tiredly she emptied her bag and proceeded to put up the tent while Verdan watched, looking slightly puzzled as to what she was doing.

Hélène idea of a tent was very rudimentary, consisting of a blanket hung over a convenient tree branch and pegged down with throwing knives. Yet when Hélène tried to get in it the knives came loose and it all collapsed on top of her. Verdan was in fits of laughter, a hearty guffaw a sound that she had never expected to hear from him. To her surprise she could not help laughing either, her situation was so random and consequently hilarious. "Its not that funny," she said, trying to stop laughing. "Yes, yes it is. Come on let me help you with that, I thought you had been camping in the wilderness before?"

"Well, where I come from it is a lot warmer, and when I do try to put up a tent I'm not frozen and exhausted!" She had stopped laughing.

"You light a fire, I don't think anyone is looking for us, and I will put up a shelter." They worked in silence, rather than hanging a blanket over a tent Verdan snapped branches off trees with disconcerting ease and erected a makeshift hut, he was worried that his show of strength would scare her, its not everyday that a person can demolish a tree in a matter of minutes. Fortunately for him Hélène was busying herself with a fire, which though small was a merry flame. When she turned round the sudden appearance of a shelter astonished her, "how on earth did you do that?"

"I'm good with my hands," smirked Verdan.

"Very well, did you bring any food?" Hélène let the question slide, hoping that one day he would tell her.

"I don't need food the way you do. There are some things that I have to tell you."

"Well go one."

"Later," he said abruptly, reluctant to ruin their sudden friendship.

The fire was warm and inviting, before long, Verdan joined Hélène and they both watched the merry flames dance without saying a word. Just as Verdan was about to speak, Hélène said, "I'm starving, I can't believe you didn't think of bringing food."

"Fine, if you want food, I will bring you food." He got up and stalked off into the darkness, pondering on the best way to tell her.

"Don't be stupid, you can't see anything, its pitch black!" Hélène called after him, but he did not come back. Normally this would be when Hélène grabbed her things, took both horses and rode off into the sunset, but something stopped her. He had trusted her and left her on her own, without being tied to something, it was certainly an achievement of sorts. The silence of the forest was oppressive, there were not insects buzzing or owls hunting, only silence. The memories of horror tales rose fresh in Hélène's mind, tales of the castle on the ridge, teeth in the night and the cursed forest. "Its not cursed, if that's what you are thinking." Came a voice from the periphery of their camp "I hope you like mushrooms, as that is all I could find."

"Mushrooms are fine," replied Hélène, comforted by his voice.

When she had eaten and the fire had dimmed to glowing embers Verdan rose and headed towards the leaning hut he had built, "Are you coming?" he asked. The night was cold; even now Hélène could feel the chill of it reaching her bones. She got up and followed him. Thoughtfully he had laid out blankets for her, but none for himself. As if he knew what she was thinking he said, "I don't get cold." The hut was claustrophobic and the proximity of their bodies was awkward and uncomfortable. They lay with their backs to one another in silence, which overhead the stars moved on their course, just distinguishable through the gaps in the lean-to. "So what did you have to tell me" Hélène broke the silence, curiosity getting the better of her.

"There are some things that you do no know about me, things that you might not like," he said tentatively, his voice was muffled despite being in such close proximity.

"So, what else is knew, I am betrothed to a vampire, currently running away from an angry mob and freezing to death, things can't get much weirder." Hélène almost laughed there were far past worrying about nasty truths.

Verdan shifted so that he lay facing her, his breath was on her skin and in the dark Hélène could feel his gaze caressing her face. "What do you know about vampires?"

"I know that you drink blood, you must have some sort of power and have fangs, sharp ones," she laughed nervously, trying to lighten the tone, she had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen, Verdan was being too serious. "Look, you are a creature of the night so to speak, but somewhere deep down you are human too."

"You see that is where you are wrong, I am not human. I am an entirely different species, faster, stronger, more resilient and altogether higher up in the food chain. I could crush every bone in your body without braking a sweat." His voice sounded odd, unusually so. He was always so in control yet this was the first time that perhaps he was talking to her as an equal.

Hélène turned towards him "what is the point of telling me this?"

"I want you to know what you are getting into. Do you know what is expected of you? Do you have any idea?" Verdan could feel his temper rising but could do nothing to stop it, she was so ignorant, naïve, so innocent.

"Well, it is highly likely that I will be forced down the aisle, but afterwards I do not know, you said that perhaps I could leave, live my own life for a time." She looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him.

"No, that is not what will happen, you will marry me, bear me a son and at some point you will be turned into a vampire probably by my father or by me." His disgust was evident in his voice, he hated the very idea her being trapped like a bird in a cage. It would be a gold cage but a cage nonetheless. "There would me no escape, you would be trapped for eternity or killed in the attempt. So there you go, death or shackles, you have no power over either of them."

"So what, I have to sit back and passively take this. What was the point of telling me that, to scare me, torture me with the idea of being stuck with you for more lifetimes than I care to think about" she raged angrily at him "I can't bear it, I won't!" She finished by hitting him hard across the chest and turning away, not wanting to see his face. They lay like that for along time, neither of them asleep but both pretending to be. After an age Hélène began to cry, weeping silently into the blanket that was offering very little warmth. Her tears were freezing on her cheeks. Without saying a word, Verdan leant across and pulled her towards him. He wrapped her in his arms and just held her. Warmth swept back into her body and with that mortification that she was in the arms of a monster.

When Hélène woke up Verdan was gone, the space where he had slept was empty and cold, her breath froze in the air as she frantically got up. Verdan however had not gone far; he was hovering over the horses, determinedly not looking at her. "We have to get going, you can eat later." Hélène huffed but knew he was right, even so the lack of food was driving her insane. It did not take her long to saddle up. She had never been overly concerned about her appearance and the middle of a chase hardly seemed like the time to start caring. Her horse was not in the best shape; the night had been too cold. Hélène was freezing in cool crisp air of the morning and the clothes she had one did not offer much protection from the wind. She was shaking uncontrollably when she mounted her horse and hoping to god that the sun would come out and warm her.

In the end there was no need for the suns warmth, Verdan had it covered, in a few minutes. The first thing he noticed was her coldness and he wrapped her up tightly in one of the blankets they had slept in. He took care not to look at her face and did not speak to her. It seemed that what she had said in anger had hurt him. It was going to be a long ride. Hélène had no idea where they were going, and she did not like to ask. Verdan did not invite conversation and was not inclined to answer her when she did attempt it. He was in a word sulking, it was not attractive. They went on this way for days, the same routine every night. Verdan kept her warm, feed her but apart from that had as little to do with her as possible.

However it all changed when one evening Verdan did not stop to make camp, he did not stop at all, but kept on riding, even though light had disappeared and there was not sign of a civilisation ahead. They continued for some hours, Hélène did not want to provoke his anger, which had been fermenting for days, but when the moon came out in full she had to ask "Verdan, what the hell are we doing, are we going to stop tonight?"

"No" he replied, "we are almost there, if we don't stop tonight we will get there by tomorrow morning." And that was that, his tone did not invite more questions.

Hours later Hélène broached the silence, desperate to come to an understanding before Verdan came under the influence of his father and other vampires. "I'm sorry about what I said." At first she thought that he had not heard her. But eventually he replied.

"I'm sorry too, I should not have been so harsh on you."

"Is all you said really going to happen to me?" He turned round on his horse, looked her completely in the eyes and told her that her fears were unjustified. That was how she knew he was lying. The days of silence had not passed unproductively. As always Hélène always had an escape plan, this time it did not involve pirates and ships. Land was the answer, vampires could crew a ship and row faster but they could not ride faster than her. If they were limited to a horse then she had some hope of out running them. She did experience a twinge of doubt when she thought about leaving Verdan; he had been kind to her, sometimes. The thought of freedom was too strong to overcome. The night slowly rolled by without another word passing between them.

Just after dawn the next day a city came into sight. In an undulating valley twin spires rose up towards the heavens, it was market day and even from that distance Hélène could see bright coloured tents adorning the city. It was huge, the whole city stretching up towards the sky, houses with 3 sometimes 4 floors. The architecture was magnificent, it was so white it shone brilliantly in the winter sun giving the impression of a heavenly aura; in short Hélène had never seen anything like it. "Where are we?" she gasped in wonder.

"You really don't want to know," replied Verdan with a sardonic grin on his face. They began their descent into the city down the steep precipice that protected it. "No one can go up or down these slopes at speed, there is no such thing as a surprise attack here." Verdan saw Hélène looking up the at the top, where they had once stood, as though gauging how fast she could reach the top. "Don't even think about escaping." He said seriously. They proceed downwards at a slow pace, the horses did not like it and before long the horses coats were covered in sweat. Eventually they reached a gentler plain, Verdan stopped, "Come here" he commanded, taking a roll of rope out of the pockets of his saddle pockets. Hélène did not have time to turn away as he grabbed the reins of her horse and pulled her in.

"What are you doing? What is the rope for?" Hélène's questions went unanswered. Verdan reached out for her hands, Hélène hit him once across the face and although he grimaced he did not let go of the reins of stop stretching out for her wrists. Hélène ducked and weaved to avoid him, try as he might he could not reach her hands; he was in the wrong position. Suddenly tired of this Verdan struck suddenly and grabbed Hélène's throat. Her eyes widened in shock as he tightened his hold on her.

"Now, I will only say this once, give me your hands." Hélène after attempting to dislodge his iron like grip offered out her palms. Quickly and efficiently Verdan tired her wrists together in front of her in a tight, immovable knot, he held onto the end of the rope and it was in this fashion that they entered the city, like master and slave.

5


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 

"Is there really any point in tying me up? Its not like I can escape?" A few hours of being dragged down a slope like a rag doll had not done much to sooth Hélène temper, it was intensely frustrating not being able to handle the reins herself.

"We are almost there." Replied Verdan, not letting a trace of his feelings into his voice. The rope was completely necessary, it signified that she belonged to him, a warning to the others to leave off and hunt elsewhere.

When they entered the town it was just gone noon and the streets were awash with entertainers and salesmen. Red and gold banners hung from rooftops, flags were being waved out of winders and the streets were running with red wine. "Where are we?" Asked Hélène astonished by what she saw but Verdan did not have time to reply as the crowd swept them off. There seemed to be a celebration of some sort, Verdan was treated like a demi-god, people were coming up to him and touching his feet as though it would cure them of some illness.

All of sudden there was an almighty explosion from the west side of the town. Pandemonium broke out and the crowd scattered. People were running in all directions, scavenging the remains of the goods on the market stalls. Verdan's horse, well trained as it was bolted in terror and fled the crowds. In the confusion he had let go of the rope holding Hélène. Quickly she seized her chance at escape. It did not take her long to undo the rope with her teeth and she set off in the direction of the explosion. She needed a hiding place.

She quietly led her horse towards the shell-shocked end of the town. As she got closer to the centre of the explosion more and more of the houses were destroyed. It looked like a war zone - debris was everywhere. There was nowhere to hide, everything had been destroyed, and there was no shelter it was all open space with a few belonging to show that this area had once been lived in. Realizing the futility of her being there Hélène fled the scene leaving no trace that she had been there other than a few hoof prints. After wandering round a deserted part of town Hélène eventually came to a back street that looked like a suitable hiding place. It was open ended so she had an escape route and afforded a good view out onto the street. Exhausted, Hélène sat down and closed her eyes, hoping for a few moments of rest. The intelligence of Baringa continually surprised her, he seemed like a more than adequate watchdog.


End file.
